


Traición

by Ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hay un traidor en esta habitación." (Marco temporal final de la cuarta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traición

Hay un traidor en esta habitación.

Es inútil que intentes engañarte; decirte que es el universo, Dios y toda su jodida corte celestial la que está en tu contra. No tiene sentido que lo niegues durante más tiempo.

No es Castiel quien te ha traicionado. Eres tú, Dean.

Eres tú quien se ha mentido durante meses, diciéndote que daba todo igual. ¿Qué importaba realmente el fin de la humanidad, la llegada del Apocalipsis, si tú ya no pertenecías a este mundo? ¿Cómo podías condenar lo que Sammy estaba haciendo, cuando tú habías salido del mismo infierno, un demonio con disfraz humano?

¿Qué importa lo que esperen de ti? No eres nada. No les debes nada. Que te devuelvan al infierno y te dejen pudrirte allí, es todo lo que mereces. Al fin y al cabo, te importa una mierda lo que pueda pasarle al mundo.

Ese mundo ya no es el tuyo.

_ Sólo que sí. _

Ahora que por fin te has cansado de construir y derribar murallas una tras otra, tienes la oportunidad de recordar que la humanidad se convirtió en un problema tuyo en un momento concreto.

Y no eres tan idiota para pensar que es por ti. Tu futuro tiene menos valor que un centavo oxidado, hace ya demasiado tiempo que aprendiste a dejar de soñar. Te duele pensar que tampoco es por Sam; él mismo ha elegido su destino sin que tú hayas podido hacer nada por evitarlo; ha tomado sus decisiones y, por más que te duela, está muy lejos de poder ser salvado, al menos por tu mano.

Querías pensar que era por la gente.

Pero en realidad era por él.

Fue en ese momento cuando te diste cuenta de que tenías que salvar a la humanidad. Él, que ha visto nacer y morir miles y miles de generaciones, aún contemplaba maravillado la humanidad, la consideraba la gran obra de su padre (en lugar de su gran error).

Algo que, definitivamente, merecía ser salvado. Tú no habrías sido capaz de ver la decepción o la perdida en su mirada. Y menos dirigida a ti.

No cuando esos mismos ojos te habían dicho: “Yo tengo fe en ti”.

Decir que echas de menos los buenos y viejos tiempos no es mentira, pero tampoco es verdad.

Entonces todo era más sencillo. Blanco, negro, humano, no humano, bueno, malo. Odias todos esos grises, esos matices, esos demonios que no son del todo malos (no, al menos, peores que muchos ángeles), esos hermanos en los que no sabes si puedes confiar, aunque quieras, _necesites_ hacerlo.

Ahora lo que tienes es un jodido ángel de la guarda que tan pronto se arriesga por ti como decide que eres demasiado poco importante para ser escuchado.

Aunque lo que le estés pidiendo, desgarrándote la garganta en el intento, sea apoyo. Ayuda. Y él sea el único que pueda oírte.

Debe ser alguna de esas mierdas trascendentales en las que nunca creíste. Él fue quien bajó ahí abajo, quien te detuvo en tu asquerosa tarea. Limpió tus manos de sangre y de oscuridad, y las remplazó por luz. Tocó tu alma, literalmente.

Eso tiene que significar algo.

Porque si no, no tiene explicación que te mire y no comprenda que no mereces la pena, que no mereces ser salvado. Que parezca que te lea la mente y, cuando todo lo demás se derrumba y te aplasta bajo su peso, el permanezca a tu lado, en silencio, sosteniéndote.

Confiando en ti.

Se la jugó por ti, puso en peligro todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. Y tu te engañaste diciendo que era lo que debía hacer, que era un ángel, por el amor de Dios, un ser celestial, tenía que tener un corazón, tenía que hacer lo que era correcto.

Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Porque él ya hacía lo correcto antes de conocerte a ti. Fuiste tú quien le llevo por el camino equivocado.

Lo tuviste ahí, junto a ti. Apostó por el caballo perdedor y ahora ha tenido que pagar la deuda. Ya no te mira como si fueses un milagro viviente, el maldito Jesucristo caminando por la Tierra predicando paz y amor, cuando renuncias a todo y rezas.

Te mira con miedo, como si escucharte fuera una blasfemia.

No es débil, tú le has hecho débil.

Ahora es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta de que no rezabas a Dios. Le rezabas a él.

Le pedías ayuda a un amigo.

_ Sólo que no. _

Porque un amigo nunca tocaría tu alma, ni te salvaría en tantos sentidos, ni te apoyaría exponiéndose a la mismísima ira divina, ni te miraría con dolor aún cuando sabe que lo que hace es lo correcto, porque tus deseos están muy por debajo de toda las voluntades superiores.

Es curioso que él te sacase de la perdición al mismo tiempo que se zambullía en ella.

Tal vez os encontrasteis a la mitad del camino.

\- Se acabó.

Te has traicionado, Dean.

Te prometiste que no podías confiar en nadie salvo en ti mismo, en la familia.

Ahora, te sientes traicionado por la familia, por ti mismo. Y por aquel en el que jamás debiste confiar, porque jamás mereció cargar con ese peso.

Porque ahora que no es capaz de sacrificar todo sólo por tus palabras, que ve en ti el reflejo de todo lo malo que existe, de todo lo malo que sientes, cuando coge todo tu egoísmo y te lo lanza a la cara, te das cuenta de todo lo que hizo por ti y de cómo lo extrañas.

De cómo extrañas a Castiel. No al ángel del señor, ni al obediente soldado, ni a la jodida entidad celestial partícipe de un bien mayor.

A _tu_ Castiel. _Cas_.

\- Dean…

Probablemente, tu nombre jamás te haya sonado tan amargo.

\- Se acabó.

Se te rompe la voz porque sabes que es verdad.

Se acabó el engañarte. Se acabó el confiar. Se acabó el rezar y el tener fe. Se acabó todo.

Habéis pasado por mucho, pero todo acaba aquí y ahora.

Con tu traición y con su ausencia.

_ Sólo que no. _

Porque cuando regresa no conoces sus intenciones. No sabes lo que quiere. Igual quiere matarte para evitarse un quebradero de cabeza y acabar con la fuente de todos sus problemas, no podrías culparle.

Pero te mira fijamente y tú asientes.

Sigues teniendo fe en él.

Y él en ti, cuando te demuestra que sus superiores, la humanidad, el paraíso, las lealtades y los buenos soldados, todos ellos pueden irse al infierno, porque solo importas tú.

_ TútútúTÚ _ .

Y todo lo que a ti te importa.

Ahora hay demasiado de lo que preocuparse, cosas más inmediatas: Sam, Lilith, el Apocalipsis, Lucifer.

Pero cuando él se queda para guardarte las espaldas, para enfrentarse a un arcángel, quien sabe si a todo un ejército, solo por confiar en ti, en el fondo sabes que todas esas cosas también son más pequeñas en comparación.

Hay una parte de ti que se estremece cuando te envía lejos, a salvar aquello que amas.

Tal vez es esa parte de tu alma que rozó cuando te salvó.

Puede que todo acabe ahora y os volváis a encontrar en el cielo, el infierno o a la mitad del camino, si es que alguna de esas cosas siguen existiendo después de esa noche.

Lo que sí tienes claro, es que ya no hay espacio para traiciones.

Ahora solo queda espacio para pelear, hombro con hombro en el mismo bando. Confiando. Teniendo fe el uno en el otro.

Dean Winchester, habéis pasado por mucho, vosotros dos.

Quien iba a decir que el destino os uniría.


End file.
